Lecuak
by Mariohn
Summary: Lecuak es un patito de goma. Lecuak es un patito de goma que no puede moverse, que no puede hablar pero que tiene una vida que contar. Esta es una parte de la vida, del patito de goma Lecuak.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Lecuak le pertenece a Fredo Godofredo (Es de FF mismo :). Perdón por tomar al patito sin permiso).

 **Nota** : Estaba leyendo "Cosas grandes", y me gustó el patito. Y se me ocurrió la historia del patito. Se lo dedico a su creador, porque lo tomé sin permiso xD pero en mi defensa, estaba aburridisima. Y debo tanto rol que explotaría si no tenía algo corto que escribir.

 **Advertencia** : Posibles faltas de ortografía (porque estoy escribiendo en linux, y no tengo corrector ortográfico muy bueno que digamos. El de gdrive no es tan bueno como el de word). No beteo.

* * *

 _Si, ya se, debo la continuación de muchas cosas. Pero también debo rol, tiempo de noviazgo, arreglar la maquina de coser, mejorar en PHP, aprender phyton, aprender .net y así xD paciencia, que el Skyrim consume mi vida :c_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lecuak es un patito de goma.

Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no percibe por ser un simple pato, pero eso nunca le ha impedido disfrutar de los placeres que la vida puede otorgarle. O desear algo en específico.

A lecuak siempre le fascinó cuando su creador hablaba de lo bien que se sentía una ducha caliente. Lecuack pasó sus primeros minutos de vida escuchando e imaginando cómo sería la sensación del agua en su piel de plástico.

Para su suerte, un poco después su creador había afirmado que esa era su función.

- **Eres especial** -, también le dijo, y finalizó su creación dándole dos cejas enojadas.

Lecuak parece un pato serio -incluso enojado-, lo sabe. Y en realidad lo es, dada la seriedad con la que se tomó su misión desde el primer momento.

Lecuak, a diferencia de sus hermanos y otras creaciones, nunca estuvo en una vitrina. No. Lecuak estaba junto a su creador, justo al lado de una caja donde su creador realizaba los intercambios para obtenerlos a todos. Por eso, Lecuak se consideraba importante. Por eso, nunca le importó si las personas no dirigían su mirada hacia él más de una vez.

Lecuak estaba al lado de su creador, como siempre, cuando la entrada del distrito de Shiganshina fue destruido.

Hasta ese momento, a Lecuak jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que un patito de goma pudiese experimentar tantas sensaciones. Que pudiese sentir miedo; por si mismo, por su creador o sus hermanos. O escalofríos al pensar en el futuro. Pero fue miedo cuando se escucharon los primeros estruendos fuera de su casa y su creador agarró lo que pudo, a su familia y a él y echó a correr fuera de lo único que Lecuak conocía. Lecuak se encontró con un mundo enorme y aterrador, demasiado para un patito de goma. En la posición en la que se encontraba (siendo agarrado por la niña de la casa), Lecuak a penas podía observar a su alrededor, pero si vió a la misma gente que entraba todos los días a su casa, con una cara que jamás les había visto. Corriendo como ellos. Gritando como ellos.

Era terror puro.

Lecuak, su creador y su familia sobrevivió. A penas. Lecuak tendía a no pensar en sus hermanos mientras viajaban a un territorio que iba descubriendo, sintiendo que su sueño de experimentar una ducha caliente en su cuerpo de patito de goma se alejaba cada vez más.

Se confirmó cuando fue guardado en un baúl, por su creador, una mañana.

- **Serás un buen pato hasta que vuelva ¿Está bien?** \- Si lecuak hubiese podido asentir, lo hubiese hecho. Pero le dedicó una mirada intensa, deseando que volviera a salvo de donde fuese a ir - **Volveré lo más pronto que pueda. Pero debes quedarte ahí Lecuak y cuidar a mi familia por mí** -.

Lecuak pasó 4 meses encerrado. De vez en cuando la hija de su creador abría el baúl, lo acariciaba, lo limpiaba y lo volvía a guardar. Lecuak la escuchaba hablar de lo que hacía, de su día, de su mamá. De la incertidumbre. Si pudiese haber respondido, Lecuak le habría dicho que debía ser fuerte. Que debía esperar a su creador y ser una buena niña. Que era lo que su creador quería para ella. Que debía apoyar a su mamá. Pero Lecuak escuchó y pensó en todo lo que podría decir y no podía, porque era un patito de goma. Y era muy limitado lo que un patito de goma podía hacer, aunque al menos podía escuchar.

Cuando finalmente su creador volvió, no fue el mismo. Lecuak escuchó esos pasos característicos desde su baúl, pero le extrañó que no fuese a verlo. Lecuak contó 36 horas antes de que esto pasara. Y cuando su creador entró en la habitación y lo rescató de su baúl, Lecuak supo que su deducción era la correcta. Las bolsas bajo su rostro, su expresión cansada, cabizbaja. Le recordó a aquella vez, donde aún tenían una casa en aquella ciudad, en la que se realizó un gran pedido y su creador no durmió durante una semana.

Parecía mucho más que eso.

Lecuak no estuvo frente a una caja registradora hasta un año después. Mientras tanto, estuvo en una repisa a unos metros de la puerta donde su creador puso todo lo que había traído, todo lo que había significado algo para él. Lecuak sabía que el rubro de su creador había cambiado mientras tanto, pero nunca se olvidaba de ellos. Nunca se olvidaba de limpiarlo a él ni al único hermano que le quedaba. Lecuak lamentaba que estuviese una repisa más abajo porque no podía entablar una conversación, pero estaba.

Y había algo más.

Su creador lloraba en las noches de lluvia, sin que nadie lo viera. Sólo lecuak. Al final de ese año, fue recién cuando su dueño se atrevió a contarle a Lecuak lo que había visto. Y Lecuak escuchó, como un fiel patito de goma, lamentando que toda la gente que había conocido había muerto en el estómago de un titán. Lamentando a sus hermanos aún perdidos en su antigua casa. Lamentando que su creador tuviese que ver tanta muerte que lecuak sabía, no debería haber visto. Lecuak, como buen patito de goma, escuchó pacientemente a su creador hasta que cayó dormido en el sillón. A lecuak le hubiese gustado hacer más, pero los patitos de goma no podían hacer más que escuchar.

Un día, su dueño estaba emocionado.

- **Lecuak, hoy conocerás a una persona** -le dijo, pasando el paño cuidadosamente por su cuerpo de goma. Lecuak le dirigió una mirada seria y curiosa a la vez - **Creo que encontré un dueño para ti. El dueño perfecto** -. La nueva tienda llevaba menos de un mes y era un éxito. Lecuak había vuelto a su lugar junto a la caja y nuevos hermanitos eran creados. Lecuak pensó que estaría toda la vida con su creador.

¿Es que había sido un mal pato de goma? había querido preguntar. ¿No se había esforzado lo suficiente? ¿Había puesto una mala expresión? ¡Era la única que Lecuak tenía!

Pero Lecuak no hablaba. Incluso le sorprendió que su dueño le echara otra mano de pintura en sus ojos, boca y cejas. No dejaba de repetir que era el dueño perfecto para Lecuak, que lo cuidaría, que lo amaría.

Lecuak no podía dejar de sentirse mal. Y traicionado.

Lo limpiaron con cuidado y al otro día, la niña se lo llevó en un canasto.

- **Has sido un buen pato de goma. Pero no puedes olvidar que tienes un deber para el que fuiste creado** -le había dicho. Lecuak se habría emocionado, pero lo miró con seriedad sin derramar una lágrima. Tampoco podía hacerlo - **Le trajiste mucha suerte a esta familia, y creo que a** _ **él**_ **también le traerás. Quizás él la necesite más que nosotros** -

" _ **te extrañaremos, Lecuak**_ "

.

.:.

- **¿Disculpe, está el sargento Levi?** -

Una mujer con lentes miró con curiosidad a la niña unos segundos, pasando su mirada de ella a Lecuak. A Lecuak no le agradó, pero tuvo que conformarse cuando ella asintió y entró al lugar donde se encontraban los demás soldados. La niña y Lecuak esperaron cerca cerca de 10 minutos, donde no dejaban de entrar y salir tanto soldados, como carteros. Lecuak pensó que el edificio no parecía muy grande para alojar a tantas personas, pero se guardó el comentario. La hija de su creador estacionó la bicicleta junto a los caballos, sacando cuidadosamente el canasto con Lecuak y procurando que los caballos no se acercaran a ellos. A lecuak no le gustaron los caballos, no parecían tomar muchas duchas calientes como ellos.

- **¿Si? ¿Quien eres?** -

La hija de su creador dio un respingo. Lecuak no lo pudo observar, porque el hombre estaba hablando desde su colita.

- **H-hola, soy la hija de…** -la niña tragó saliva. A Lecuak le gustó cada vez menos el lugar - **Klauser** -parecía contenta de haberlo pronunciado bien. Lecuak sabía que a ella le había costado mucho aprender, por lo que también la felicitó. El hombre frente a ella no dijo nada, por lo que se armó de valor para seguir hablando -Él hace productos de limpieza-

-Ya veo -le respondió. En un tono duro que a Lecuak le recordó sus cejas serias. El hombre parecía ser tan serio como Lecuak.

- **Mi papá le envió esto. Como regalo. Él sabe que a usted le gustan mucho los productos de limpieza y gracias a ustedes pudo volver a abrir la tienda** -Ella había aprendido a decir productos de limpieza la semana pasada. Lecuak la escuchó repetirlo mucho, con mucha insistencia. Ahora entendió porqué. - **No es mucho, pero… este patito de goma sobrevivió cuando vinieron los titanes y nos trajo suerte. Mi papá dijo que le dijera que a usted también le traería** -

No se escuchó nada durante un tiempo. La hija de su creador tembló. Lecuak quiso que le dieran vuelta, para mirar cara a cara al soldado. No fue necesario, ya que el sargento lo tomó entre sus manos.

- **¿Cómo se llama?** -preguntó, después de examinarlo con seriedad. Lecuak lo miró con tranquilidad, notando que estaba tan limpio como su dueño y su familia. Le gustó eso.

- **¿Quien...? ¡Ah! Lecuak** -

- **Ya veo… Lecuak. Muchas gracias. Le daré un buen hogar** -

Lecuak no pudo verlo, pero apostó que ella estaría feliz. Lecuak la echaría de menos, como a su familia. Como a su casa, sus nuevos hermanos, su lugar en la repisa y en la caja registradora. Hasta el baúl en el que estuvo encerrado durante meses, pensando que se habían olvidado de él.

Sobre todo a su creador. A él jamás lo olvidaría.

Aparentemente, la niña se había ido, porque el sargento volvió a entrar al lugar grande, siendo saludado por la gente que pasaba. Lecuak no pudo verla irse, pero le deseó lo mejor. A ella y a todos lo que habían cuidado de él.

- **Así que eres Lecuak ¿no?** -Le dijo, cuando entró en un despacho cerrado. Lecuak fue guardado cuidadosamente en un bolso - **A ver si me puedes ser de utilidad** -.

Durante dos horas, Lecuak sólo sintió como el bolso subía y bajaba, además de los sonidos de los caballos que tan poco le habían gustado, hasta que se detuvieron. Luego, escuchó el viento. Y unas puertas cerrarse. Y órdenes por montones. Su nuevo dueño nunca se detuvo, hasta que el bolso se abrió y fue puesto encima de otro despacho.

A Lecuak le sorprendió ser limpiado con mucha más delicadeza que por su creador.

Esa noche, lecuak por primera vez experimentó el agua caliente contra su cuerpesito de goma. Y pensó, que después de todo, su larga espera había rendido frutos. Cuando su nuevo dueño se había dado el trabajo de limpiarlo otra vez, antes de depositarlo cuidadosamente en su despacho, en una repisa donde tenía acceso al jardín y al mismo tiempo a la oficina se sintió contento de su nueva casa. Porque ahora era usado, todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Y era cuidado con tanto esmero, que no le costó mucho apreciar a Levi como parecían hacerlo todos. O al menos, el chico con pelo castaño y ojos verdes que intercambiaba besos y cosas que Lecuak ni miraba ni trataba de escuchar, por ser un patito con clase.

Su nuevo dueño era un sargento, y de vez en cuando salía a arriesgar su vida. Pero Lecuak siempre le esperaba. Siempre dedicaba un momento a desearle lo mejor y a escucharlo. Porque Levi también le contaba cosas de su vida, como el creador a quien siempre recordaría.

- **Llegue, Lecuak. Vamos al baño** -

La vida de Lecuak era mucho más feliz de la que pensó que sería.

Mucho más feliz, de lo que un patito de goma podía desear.

.

* * *

El dueño de lecuak amaba cada una de sus creaciones, por eso siempre le hablaba al patito de goma xD. Y creo que Levi va para ese camino (porque es un pato de goma. y es muy limpio y eso).

:D


End file.
